


双飞组·NSFW

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意NSFW是not safe for work的缩写不适合工(zheng)作(jing)场所观看你懂我意思吧？





	双飞组·NSFW

1

熟悉的军号铃声响起来的时候，安吉拉还抱有很大希望，法芮尔不会接这个电话。

毕竟自己正骑在她腿上跟她热吻呢。板正的军服被撕扯得乱七八糟，纽扣都脱开好几个，腿间鼓起的欲望蹭得人心浮气躁。在这么脸红心跳的美妙时刻，傻子才会去接什么电话。

很不幸的，法芮尔就是一个傻子。

中尉喘息着推开安吉拉，单手从裤袋取出手机接听了那个该死的来电。

“嗯……是……是我……”

医生有些不甘心地伸手逗弄裆部的帐篷，被法芮尔一把按下了。

“是……好……我知道了。”

电话滴一声挂断后，安吉拉皱着眉问她:“你才回来，又要去干什么？”

“还有个总结会议得出席一下……”中尉一脸歉意地把医生放下来，抬手整理凌乱的衣服，“抱歉……最多两个小时就弄完了。”

【一个月没见了，你都不想我的吗？一回来又要走……】

法芮尔倾身吻了吻安吉拉的面颊。她欲言又止，还是把话咽下了。

“行吧，我等你回来……”

她强打精神送法芮尔出门。大门开了又关，屋外的冷风灌了一些进来，吹得她打了个寒战。

家养的白猫悄无声息地遛达到她脚边蹭了蹭，安吉拉有些无奈，蹲下来撸了一把阿莫西林的软毛。

“你都知道过来蹭蹭我，就那个傻子，放着秀色可餐的老婆不要，非得去开会。我大冬天的只套一件睡裙都是为了谁啊！真是不解风情的木头……”

“喵呜～”阿莫西林漠不关心地打了个大哈欠。

“也是，你向来对我们之间的爱恨情仇不感兴趣……”安吉拉抱起表情淡漠的小祖宗，回到客厅瘫进大沙发里直叹气。

她打开电视，拿起手边的遥控器机械换台。嘈杂的声音让阿莫西林颇为不满，它扭着身子从安吉拉怀中挣脱出去，爬到了她腿间想扒拉那块讨厌的小长条盒子。

虽说最近两人都在尽力给阿莫西林节食，但这只小胖墩依然瘦不下来。白猫重重的小肉垫不可避免地压迫到了一些尴尬的动情部位，安吉拉不自在地合拢双腿，把阿莫西林拨弄到一边去。

羞涩的心绪一起来，她就感觉腿间的湿意越发明显了。明明屏幕上播放着一本正经的科教节目，她眼前却全在闪回法芮尔操弄自己的画面。

那些急促的喘息，粗暴的揉弄，蛮狠的顶撞，还有某次共浴时一丝丝水痕滑过的结实腹肌……

【好想被法芮尔狠狠地压在身下干啊……】

她咬紧了下唇，面色发红。

情欲的升温让每分每秒都变得极度难熬，阿莫西林嗅到了主人身上的异香，却不像往日那样有一股更强烈的气息将其包裹。它猛地跳下沙发，有些焦躁不安地在安吉拉脚边徘徊，不知自己应该走开还是留下来。

白猫柔顺的毛发蹭得她脚踝发痒，小家伙还抖弄着长尾巴左摇右晃。她心烦意乱地抬起猫咪的前腿将它拎起来，阿莫西林瞪着圆圆的蓝眼睛踩在她的膝盖上不知所措。

真是不把猫举起来不知道猫身能有多长，都快到自己头顶了，胖乎乎的躯干几乎能把视线全挡完。

她眨眨眼睛，心里有了主意。

“阿莫西林，帮我个忙吧，事成之后给你加餐。”

“喵喵喵？”

【性福是要自己争取的。】

2

无论何时，冗长的会议总让人提不起劲。法芮尔坐在大会议室的皮制座椅上闭目养神，顺便等待军裤下躁动不安的腺体慢慢平复。

这时，放在折叠桌板上的手机突然震动一下亮起了光。法芮尔睁开眼瞟过去，发现是安吉拉的信息。她慵懒地拿起手机划开锁屏，下一秒就被聊天栏蹦出的图片刺激得整个人都坐直了。

那是张自拍照，阿莫西林蹲坐着，胖嘟嘟的身子几乎霸占了整个屏幕，安吉拉躲在后头看不到脸。虽然只有脖子以下入镜，但过分裸露的肉体暗示着佳人不着寸缕，最美好的部分则被这只压根没在看镜头全程神游的白猫完美地遮住了。

法芮尔难以抑制地咽了咽口水。

手机又震动了一下，因为是全屏视图，信息只在上方闪现了几秒，但这躲不过她的眼睛。

“想你了……”

想她了？想她的什么了？

不管答案如何，法芮尔现在只觉得自己的裤子紧得不行。

她关掉屏幕，低声向坐在前排的直属长官请假，开口后才发现自己声音已经有些嘶哑了。

“嗯？家里有急事吗？”

“对……非常抱歉！”

“没事，回去吧，之后的内容应该没什么重要的事。”

“谢谢上尉！”

法芮尔正好在最后一排，弯腰从后门离开并不会被人注意。

当然，即使引起什么骚动她也顾不上了。

【报告长官，我要请假回家干老婆。】

3

发过去的信息一直没有回复，但安吉拉倒是不慌不忙，重新穿好衣服坐在沙发上撸猫。

直至茶几上的热饮从满杯喝到见底，她暗自期待的开门声才终于响起来。

阿莫西林挣开她的手蹦了下去，冲到玄关那迎接主人。短时间内都是些猫叫和衣物窸窣声，谁也没有先开口，但属于alpha的侵略性气息正逐渐袭向她鼻尖。安吉拉盯着电视屏幕捏紧了衣角，心如擂鼓，没敢往玄关那边看，分不清自己是在紧张还是期待。

“阿莫西林……你今天很不乖哦……”法芮尔换好鞋后蹲下身摸了一把白猫，话里话外意有所指。

白猫歪着脑袋蹭过她的掌心。触感不同于另一双手的细腻，那种军人特有的糙度让它还想再掉头享受一次，然而主人却起身走开了。

阿莫西林伸爪抹了抹鼻头，不满地喵了一声，哒哒哒踩着地毯回到客厅想要抗议，却瞧见安吉拉已经扯住中尉的衣领与她热吻了。

鼻尖嗅到的危险气息瞬间变得强烈。它坐下来冷眼旁观了几秒，最终还是识相地溜回了自己处在前厅的窝，闭上眼打起小呼噜。

这种状况，没个几小时解决不完，经验之谈。

【阿莫西林早已看穿了一切。】

4

两人的吻没能持续多久，法芮尔有些急躁地将医生按倒在沙发上舔吻着她的颈侧，另一只手则空出来想要解开那条该死的皮带，连上衣都没兴趣脱。

中尉少有这么性急的时候。安吉拉闷声笑起来，伸手摸索着法芮尔的裤头，帮她解放忍耐许久的欲望。

肉柱一触手便是惊人的烫，安吉拉条件反射地想缩回手，却被法芮尔用力扣住了。

“握着感受一下……”中尉低哑的嗓音贴在她耳边，“我有多想要你……”

她只觉自己被情欲染红的脸颊变得更热了，那根充满生命力的烫物就在手中奋力搏动着，甚至能感触到那些凸起的筋络。

“法芮尔……”她不禁低下头呢喃着爱人的名字，还带了点讨饶的语气。

“现在才开始羞涩未免也太晚了吧，安吉。”中尉轻笑着放开了她的手，转而撩开睡裙摸上医生的膝弯，逐渐袭向光滑的大腿内侧。

安吉拉惊呼一声想要合拢双腿，但法芮尔已经提膝阻止了她。探进秘地的指尖如她所料没有遇到一丝阻隔，那些粘腻的湿意与脱口而出的撩人嘤咛说明了一切。

“下面真的什么都没穿吗……”法芮尔哑着嗓音，感觉理智快要被汹涌上头的信息素给淹没，“那我直接进去……也可以的吧？安吉拉……”

“之前……就想给你了啊……”安吉拉有些羞愤地侧过头，咬唇承受下身越涨越高的快意，“谁知道你这家伙……”

该死的，这样的她好可爱……根本把持不住……

“啊——！法芮尔？”

她突然被中尉扶着腰翻过身去，早已掀至小腹的睡裙根本无法盖住她白皙的臀瓣。丧失主动权让安吉拉有些本能的紧张，撑在沙发上的手不由得揪紧了皮套，全身也在轻微发颤，直到法芮尔压下来贴近她后颈的腺体。

“别紧张……安吉拉……”

法芮尔离她太近了，口鼻呼出的灼热气息不停打在她肌肤上，就像一把悬在头顶不知何时会落下的利剑。一瞬间仿佛什么都静止了，她甚至不清楚自己有没有在呼吸。

肉棒就这样在毫无预兆的情况下粗暴地顶了进来。即便有湿液的润滑也难免有些痛意，她皱起眉差点叫出来，但剩余的气音都被中尉用右手捂了下去。已经突入到最深处的勃发性器令她双腿发软，若没有法芮尔的左臂托着，她怕是会脱力倒下去。

中尉下身不再动作，只是低头贴着她的后颈轻轻厮磨。当下两人没有任何言语，但安吉拉感觉自己就是一只要被大灰狼吃干抹净的小羊羔。

恍惚中只过了几秒，她听见法芮尔低低地哼了一声，“有些忍不住了……抱歉……”

安吉拉只觉后颈一疼，霸道的alpha信息素迅速从腺体渗入，扩散到四肢百骸。她呼吸陡然急促起来，拼命想掰开法芮尔捂着她不让出声的右手。此时中尉刺激爱人情欲的目的已达到，舔舔唇松开了安吉拉，右手沿着她好看的下颌与锁骨一路摸到了胸上，隔着睡裙用力揉捏，自己也调整好姿势紧贴医生的裸背，挺腰抽送早已蓄势待发的欲望。

她伏在沙发上被操得嗓音都转了好几个调，媚可透骨，明明面上泪眼汪汪委屈不已，释放出的信息素却让人想要更狠更深地欺负她。

但高潮迭起累加起来的快意不断刺激着法芮尔作为alpha奋力播种的本能。她深吸一口气稳住心神，双臂搂紧安吉拉纤细的腰肢，直起身子将人扣回了自己的怀抱。

突然换出来的骑坐式让本就顶得极深的肉刃将内里弄得更加乱七八糟，安吉拉无力地攀着法芮尔横亘在自己胸前的手臂，细碎的呻吟变得越发嘶哑。眼前的景象在起伏摇晃中慢慢失真，她快要受不住了。

隐约能听见安吉拉委屈的呜咽声，法芮尔终究还是心软了。她依恋地在医生白皙的颈侧留下一连串湿痕，随后寻着爱人那可爱倔强的唇吻了上去。

安吉拉扭头迎合，怎料这时中尉趁机凶猛地挺腰冲撞了几下。剧烈的高潮瞬间卷走她的神智和气力，眼看整个人就要栽下去，但法芮尔早有准备，伸手托稳了她的身子，两人再次紧贴着慢慢伏低在沙发上。

“安吉拉……很快就好了……”

法芮尔直起身，捏着医生柔嫩的臀瓣又顶弄了好一阵，才将忍了许久的欲望尽数射进温润的终点。疲软的腺体被缓慢抽离，她拿起桌上的湿巾做了简单清洁，再抱着累惨了的安吉拉去浴室处理那些粗暴猛烈的恩爱痕迹。

【你说什么？安吉拉自作自受？不，风太大了我听不见！】

5

安吉拉被电视节目的声音吵醒。

她迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见的就是阿莫西林那张怪欠揍的猫脸，急忙挥手赶跑了看热闹的小祖宗。

“你醒了？喝热水吗？”

头顶响起法芮尔的声音，她这才发现自己枕在了中尉的大腿上。

“嗯……”她清清嗓子应了一声，坐起来接过杯子小口小口地喝着。

“快六点了，我叫了外卖，晚上就别煮饭了。”

这次安吉拉一直没回话，法芮尔扭头看她，发现医生还有些精神不济。因为其他衣服更换不方便，中尉还是给安吉拉换的睡裙。当然这次是穿了小内裤的，只不过……

裸露出来的肌肤还是能看见许多暧昧的痕迹。

尽管法芮尔不自觉地咽了咽口水，还是选择大义凛然地拍拍自己的大腿，“还累的话，再靠上来躺一会儿吧。”

“唔……好……”安吉拉低声咕哝着，放下杯子又享受起膝枕。

等到医生的呼吸开始平缓，法芮尔才松了口气，正好看见阿莫西林又蹦上了沙发。她向白猫招招手，示意小家伙过来让她撸一下。

阿莫西林歪了下脑袋，决定从安吉拉的脚边走到法芮尔那头。本来路线也没什么大问题，但是小家伙却在经过的时候把医生的睡裙给扒拉开了，也不知道是故意的还是有心的。

法芮尔呼吸一窒，赶紧伸长手把阿莫西林抱下去，并匆忙整理好那截被掀开的睡裙。

但是不该看的终究还是看到了。内裤的阻隔不算什么，她该死的反应力几乎能依据安吉拉的每一寸裸露的肌肤联想出整片世界，更何况那上面还满是她留下的痕迹。

果然只来一次根本不够……她懊恼地揉了揉脑袋。

下午做爱时法芮尔的军服并未弄脏，她本打算晚上再洗，所以现在还穿着。但军裤再怎么板正，对于越抬越高的欲望也难以遮掩，变得奇怪的“枕头”还是弄醒了浅眠的安吉拉。

这次精神总算好了些。她重新坐起来，看了一眼法芮尔。

“抱歉……安吉拉……”中尉尴尬地拿起一旁的抱枕盖在自己腿上，预料之外的情动总让人有些无所适从。

医生没回话，她在法芮尔诧异的眼神下移开那个抱枕，兀自躺了回去。中尉瞬间坐直，浑身紧绷，生怕哪个地方又唐突了人家。

“法芮尔，你还是没明白吗？”她伸直手臂摸向中尉的脸，“我本来的计划，就是明天不下床了呀……”

“毕竟一个月没见了。”她的指尖顺着法芮尔挺直的鼻梁轻轻往下临摹，最后停在军装衬衣的纽扣上，一粒一粒都解开。

“我很想你啊，傻瓜。”安吉拉轻声说完后便坐起身，骑在法芮尔腿上亲了她一口。

“非要像那样发裸照给你看才明白吗？嗯？大木头？”她又盯着中尉的眼睛问了一次，湛蓝的瞳眸里满是宠溺的笑意，“只要是法芮尔的话，对我做什么都没问题的，我都喜欢的。”

“我知道……”法芮尔抱住她的天使，“但我舍不得。我舍不得你受一点委屈，也舍不得你被粗暴对待。我希望你想起我们的每一次亲热时都会嘴角带笑。”

“嗯……法芮尔……”她低头埋进中尉的脖子印下一吻，“我现在就想要你啊……”

【阿莫西林，从实招来，安吉拉训练你这招多久了？】

6

那条新换的内裤很快被急躁地扒下，滑至脚踝摇摇欲坠，裸露的娇嫩花心在几次简单揉弄后就已经非常湿滑。法芮尔握着从衣裤里弹跳出来的硬挺肉柱，轻轻绕着小穴徘徊逗弄，但迟迟不进。那种撩人的微小快意与欲求不满的折磨，组合成的就是安吉拉满面通红却咬唇忍耐不肯求人的倔强表情。

法芮尔怎么都看不厌。

当然她总会在安吉拉失去耐性想要自己骑上来时，率先挺腰顶进去。然后，那种突然被填满的快感冲击会让医生发出可爱的叫声。脱口而出，难以抑制，像猫咪伸出小爪子挠她的心肝，听得她欲火焚身，比什么信息素都好使。

然后安吉拉会羞涩地捂住自己的声音，紧紧搂着她的脖子埋到她颈侧不敢看她，但这样一来就没有精力自行骑乘了。于是她会扶稳医生的纤腰，将那些被强行压下的呻吟一下一下全都操出来，像小烟花一样在她耳畔炸响，直到安吉拉爽到失神，沙哑着唤她的名。

“呜……法芮尔……不要了……不要了……”

每到最后，她总是想吻着安吉拉攀上顶峰。吻干那人的泪，看着那张绝美的面庞因自己而绽放，然后拥抱她发颤的身子慢慢亲上去，任由彼此在高潮的余韵中平复喘息。

没有比这更幸福的时刻了。

这次的流程一如既往，除了那只又在两人亲热完后准时出现的白猫。

彼时安吉拉已经靠在法芮尔肩上睡着了。虽然暖气一直强劲，但入夜寒凉，中尉还是给她披上了薄毯子。眼看阿莫西林二话不说就霸占了自己的大腿，法芮尔无奈地笑笑，一边揉着小家伙，一边拿起手机查看外卖进度。

“天气原因，起码还要半小时么……不过……”

她看了看睡在自己身上的一大一小两只猫，心里早就软成了一团棉花，忍不住扭头亲了一下安吉拉的发梢。

“这样也挺好的……”

【我不仅有猫，还有你呀。】

 

end

 

后记

好久没开车了，总算把很早之前想的梗写出来了。  
阿莫西林的名字由来是我从小就吃得很多的阿莫西林分散片，白色的，治喉咙发炎。但我基本没养过宠物，要是写猫有啥不对的地方大家就无视一哈。  
天天跟鳗鱼口嗨，她也不忘催更，我只好努力写出来，再反过来催她更新，哈哈哈。  
我俩一致认为后入必须要咬脖子不然不刺激，然而我还是没能写出什么粗暴的感觉，作为司机真是丢人。  
即使三个月都没怎么打守望了，我还是好喜欢双飞组啊 qwq  
以后还是想多给大家开车，多带来些快乐。

最后祝自己早日战胜病魔  
该死的腕管综合征


End file.
